Dark Side
by St. Genevieve
Summary: Gabrielle, messenger of God, is sent down to earth to save Johnathan Christopher from himself. But when she ends up falling for David Lucien, his soulful counterpart who lives within and waits to be set free, she must work against the Clave and work with the young shadowhunters of the New York Institute. Follow the vivasious angel through her daring adventures. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Angel's Landing

Dark Side

Chapter 1: Angel's Landing

I wondered what the humans would see as we landed on their world. A great beam of golden light, a flash, or nothing at all. I wondered if some could tell without being told that there were things in this world not meant for their mundane eyes. I wondered if any of them still believed in angels.

I looked toward Razial. He was, as usual, glowing gold. But the difference between us was that he looked inhuman. I, however, preferred my corporeal form to look human.

I was, after all, the messenger.

Zion National Park was a lovely place. The moon shone down on the scenery; it was almost too beautiful to be real. We stood on Angel's Landing. It was a good name for the spot.

"So…do I really have to do this?" I asked the sarcasm clear as crystal in my voice.

"You, of all people, know that only you can do it," he answered solemnly.

I rolled my eyes at my older brother. "Raz…"

"Only you can do the Naming Ceremony. And only you have the power to stay on earth without being summoned. Even now I grow weak. I must return." His golden gaze dug into my soul.

"You must seek out the young Shadowhunters of the New York Institute. Two of them have the blood of the Angels within them. The girl's name is Clarissa Morgenstern. She is the sister of Jonathan Christopher. Her soul mate is also of the Angels. He is Jace Heronalade Lightwood. He was once bonded to Jonathan Christopher."

"Right. Hey…didn't you loan Glorious to a vampire so he could break their bond?" I asked, an eyebrow raised and my hand on my hip.

He gave me a secretive smile. "Farewell Gabrielle. And good luck."

And with that, and a flash of golden light, he disappeared. I glared up into the night sky.

"See you soon, Raz."

Chapter 2: Baneful Existence

As soon as I saw the tacky sign that read: Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, I knew my friend was there.


	2. Chapter 2: Baneful Existince

Chapter 2: Baneful Existence

As soon as I saw the tacky sign that read: Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, I knew my friend was there.

I sighed as I saw his aura from within his apartment. His colors were blurry. I wondered why he was drunk.

I stepped through one of the windows, becoming intangible without a second thought. I brought my atoms together, once more and looked around.

His apartment was messy. Cloths, bottles of various kinds of alcohol, and glitter littered the floor. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Gabrielle!" he slurred, a smile on his face. His cat eyes glittered. He enveloped me in his arms.

I pushed him away. "Magnus." My voice was thick with disapproval. His aura was so blurry I could hardly tell what he was feeling.

"Oh, don't get all judgy. If you had just broken up with the best thing that had ever happened to you…well, you'd be down too," he stated, his eyes crossed.

"Magnus, I really don't know what to do with you," I sighed.

"We could…you know." He lifted his eyebrows suggestively.

I shook my head. "No way in Heaven or Hell that I'm gonna be your rebound."

He sighed forlornly. Gently I took the bottle out of his hand, and led him to his room. I set him on the bed, pulling off his shoes and socks.

I tucked him in, and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead.

"Sleep well, little warlock."


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

Chapter 3: Revelation

I smiled to myself. One of the many things I loved about Earth is how humans have started to clean themselves. I adored taking showers.

I washed with soap that smelled like sandalwood. The hot water poured over me. I sighed with happiness.

Once out I dried myself with a purple towel, and then wrapped it around myself. Angels didn't think of nudity the same way humans did. Plus, Magnus and I had no secrets.

Just as I was about to start making coffee, there was a loud knock on the door. I rolled my eyes, hoping Magnus wouldn't wake. He needed the sleep. And if I knew Magnus, he only got drunk when he was celebrating or when something was wrong.

I opened the door to a young couple. The boy looked like the human version of Raz. Tawny golden hair and amber eyes. A white t-shirt covered muscles, and runes stood out on his arms and neck. Jeans and combat boots covered the rest of him.

The girl was small, and thin. She was covered in freckles, and her hair was red as fire. Her green eyes sparkled. She wore a black shirt and jeans, also with combat boots. I could tell from their auras that they were soul mates. I could also tell that they had the blood of Angels.

The boy raised a golden eyebrow at me.

"May I help you?" I snapped as the boy took me in. The towel barley covered my long legs.

"Yes," the girl said, sounding sarcastic. "Is Magnus Bane here?"

"Yes, but he's asleep. Can I ask who you are, little Shadowhunters?" I held my head high.

"I'm Jace. This is Clary. How could you tell we were Shadowhunters? And who are you?" Jace had both eyebrows raised, now.

"I think your eyebrows are trying to escape. And I'm Gabrielle. I could tell you were Shadowhunters because of your auras. And if you're wondering why I'm wearing a towel it's because I just got out of the shower."

Jace opened and closed his mouth. Clary seemed impressed.

"Look…Magnus isn't in a good place right now, and as his oldest friend, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Can I take a message?" I glared at them, my really scary glare. The one that could turn people to ash if I worked hard enough.

"Sure. Just tell him we came by because I had a funny dream. And that it might be serious," Clary said.

"Oh, and could you tell him that Alec misses him?" Jace gave me a pleading look.

"Fine," I said, closing the door.

"Magnus?" I asked as I entered his room.

He groaned as he turned to face me. He looked awful. There were dark circles under his cat eyes. His hair flopped around his face, making him look younger.

I sighed, sitting on his bed, and running my fingers through the soft black locks. "Who's Alec?" I began rubbing soft circles into his back.

"Alec…" There was something in Magnus's voice. Something I had never heard before. It was rough, yet soft. There was longing, and something more. "Alec Lightwood is a Shadowhunter of the New York Institute. We…dated for a while. Then we broke up. After he…he broke my trust. I just thought…"

"What did he do?" My voice was soft.

"He contemplated turning me mortal when Camille offered to help him do it. He didn't, but he though about it. And didn't even talk to me about it."

"Did you love him?"

"Yeah. And I still do. The kind of love that only comes once in a lifetime," Magnus choked out.

"Then why did you break up?" I sounded like a councilor.

"Because he broke my trust!" He exploded, sitting up.

"So you broke his heart?"

"He broke mine first!"

"Love hurts," I told him.

Then I kissed him. I thrust my hand into his hair, and the other cupped the back of his neck. His arms encircled me, his lips moving against mine. And I'll admit Magnus Bane is nothing if not a great kisser.

The kiss wasn't gentle. It was rough and wild like the sea during a storm. I wasn't gentle and neither was he.

Tenderly, though, he pushed me down onto the bed, his body pushing against mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist, his hips pressing into mine. He moaned against my mouth. Within the next minute his shirt was on the floor; my hand was trailing down his chest, hooking into the waistband of his jeans.

Then with my other, I pressed flat against his chest, right against his heart. I shoved him away from me. His eyes went wide, and he disentangled himself from me.

"How did that feel?" I asked.

He was breathing hard. "Good…"

"But," I prompted.

"I'm still in love with Alec."

"Yep."


	4. Chapter 4: Pandemonium

Chapter 4: Pandemonium

I smiled at myself in the mirror. As usual I looked amazing. My silky light gold hair fell in curling ringlets to my slim hips. My green-gold eyes sparkled. My pale skin was dusted with golden freckles.

The sparkly gold tank top, the black mini skirt, and the thigh high black boots accented everything about me perfectly. Bringing out my curves and making me seem exotic.

I turned to Magnus. In electric blue skinny jeans, converse, and glittery tie-dye t-shirt (with the sleeves cut off) he looked fabulous.

I immediately told him so.

"I know, darling, I know."

"So…where are we going?" I questioned.

"Pandemonium."

Pandemonium turned out to be a club. A very popular club. Magnus marched us right in, heading toward the bar.

"Don't you think you've had enough alcohol for one century?" I asked, praying he would say yes.

"Nope!" he said, ordering a drink.

After he had downed 5 shots, 2 beers and I had consumed 2 shots and a beer, we got onto the dance floor.

Magnus drew me to him, putting his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around him, pressing myself against him. We moved fluidly, as though we were swimming or flying.

And, honestly, it felt good to be close to him. Magnus and I had been friends for almost as long as he'd been alive. I had actually saved him from himself, or someone else, numerous times. He was my best friend. Sometimes with benefits.

His lips gently explored my neck, until he found the spot just below my ear. Promptly he sucked on it, and I had to bite back a moan. I threw my head back, grinding my hips against his. Dirty dancing is so much fun.

Then I felt, and smelled, the lime green jealously. With heavy lidded eyes I lifted my head, just a little bit, and met the blue-blue eyes of a young Shadowhunter. His dark hair hung around his face, bringing out his eyes even more. And I could feel the jealously coming off him in thick, green waves.

_Magnus_," I thought.

_Yes_," he thought back.

_There's a dark haired, blue eyed Shadowhunter staring at us. Jealously is coming off him in waves. _

_Great. He's my ex. Alec. _

I could feel the longing in his mind, and see it in his aura. The soft maroon color wrapped around him like a cloud.

Tenderly, I pushed him away. "I'm going to go talk to him."

Magnus looked shocked, but he didn't do anything to stop me. "Good luck."

I sat down beside Alec, on a stool at the bar. As soon as he had seen me coming he had turned around. He swallowed another shot of what I guessed was whiskey.

"Hi," I said brightly.

"Hey. So…I guess you're Gabrielle." It wasn't a question.

"And you're Alec."

"How did you and Magnus meet?" There was no bitterness in his voice. Only sadness.

"I saved his life."

"How?"

"Well…he threw himself off a cliff. I caught him. And that was only the first time. He had just figured out who he was. What he was. I saved him from himself. Helped him find sanctuary. After that we became best friends. I always try to visit him when I'm on Earth," I explained.

"What are you?" He sounded incredulous. "A demon? One of the fey?"

"Nope and nope. My origins are more heavenly." I smiled at him. "Imagine me with white, gold tipped wings. And white robes."

"Gabrielle. Gabriel. You're an Angel." Yellow shock dominated his aura.

"The Angel Gabrielle. Messenger of God. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Wow. Why are you down here? I mean, Magnus is great and all but, I doubt you're here for a reunion." His eyes were wide.

"Well… I have to save someone. Michel, my brother, is the Warrior of God but its hard for him to stay on Earth for long periods of time. That power is mine. And even though Raz created the Shadowhunters, he can't help ya'll anymore. He was summoned twice in the last year, and refuses to be summoned again. Plus I'm the only one who can do the naming ceremony," I told him.

"Wait…what? And who's Raz." Alec seemed confused.

"Raz is short for Razial. And a naming ceremony is when I rename someone, drawing all that is evil out of them. I'll explain more later. Anyway, I have to enlist the help of the young Shadowhunters of the New York Institute."

"Oh…I'm one of them," Alec said hesitantly.

"How many are there?"

"Four. Myself, my sister, my parabati, and Clary."

"Hmmm. I would have thought there would be more. Oh well. Perhaps you, and your friends, could stop by Magnus's place tomorrow so I could speak with all of you?" I gazed at him hopefully.

"I don't know. I'd love to help…but Magnus and I haven't talked since the break up."

"Take my hand," I demanded.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it, " I ordered.

He took my hand. And gasped.

I smiled knowingly. "This is the way I see things." I motioned toward the auras he could now see.

"Its amazing."

I pointed toward Magnus. "Look at his aura. It's the royal purple one. That sparkles. See the bubblegum pink. That's his love. The navy blue is sadness. And that reddish grey, that's his anger. And you see that golden chain stretching from his heart to yours?"

Alec gently touched the semi-transparent chain.

"That's the sign of soul mates." I giggled at his expression. "And now…you're going to go dance with him."

I pushed Alec off the stool and into the crowd just as a slow song came on. I shoved him into Magnus, and with some muttered insults and some glares, they began to dance.

I smiled, and retreated into the crowd, heading toward the doors.


	5. Chapter 5: Jonathan

Chapter 5: Jonathan

Blue. I love that color. Partly because it's the same color as the sky. And also because its just so pretty. What I would give to have eyes as blue as the sky. Or even bluer. Like Alec.

I sighed, sitting up. My hands grasped at the warm sand beneath me. The palm trees rustled in the ocean breeze; the waves crashed onto the sand. I was peaceful and beautiful here.

"Hi." His voice was quiet, musical. Not cold and sharp like I would have imagined. I turned to face him, and my breath caught in my throat.

He was absolutely beautiful. His hair was white-blonde, a shade lighter than the white sand beneath me, and quite messy. He was tall, pale and slim, like sometimes he forgot to eat and didn't see the sun very often. He had rolled the sleeves of his black shirt up to his elbows, and all the buttons were undone. His cargo shorts suited him well.

But the most surprising thing about Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern was his eyes. I had been told they were black, bottomless pits of despair. And yet, this Jonathan had soulful eyes as green as emeralds, filled with longing and sadness.

I gazed at him for a moment more, then turned toward the ocean. I wondered if he was playing a trick on me. After all, he was part demon. Who knew what powers he possessed.

"You are Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern?" I asked.

"Yes and no. That was the name given to me by my parents, but it has never truly been mine. I have been called many things. Demon, brother, son, Sebastian, Jonathan. But they are not mine. Honestly, I have no name," he answered solemnly.

"You are wise for one who has done such damage to this world and those live on it," I told him.

"I never did any of those things!"

"Then you are not Jonathan Christopher, who wishes to burn down the world? You are not he who changed Shadowhunters into monsters? You are not he who tried to rape his own sister? Who are you then?" I raged.

"I am his soul." His voice was steely calm.

"I did not know he had a soul."

"I don't think he knows either." He grinned at me, but it was a sad smile filled with regret.

The world shook around us. "I must go," I said.

He grabbed at my hand. His skin was warm, his fingers calloused. "Will I see you again?"

I gazed at him for a long moment, and just as I was pulled from the dream I whispered one word.

"Yes."


	6. Chapter 6: The Naked Truth

Chapter 6: Naked Truth

I jolted awake, disoriented. My heart was pounding against my chest. I could barely breathe. And my hand tingled from where he had touched me. No mortal, not even Magnus(though technically he's not mortal), had ever produced such a strong reaction from me.

I rolled out of bed and into the bathroom to take a quick shower before the Shadowhunters arrived. I was really starting to wish Magnus would buy some better shampoo.

Wrapped in a fluffy towel I headed into his room. And stopped in his doorway.

The yellow sheets were rumpled and tangled around two forms. The room was strewn with various articles of clothing, glitter, and things that had been knocked over as they had tumbled into the room and onto the bed. Then as the paler figure rolled over, I covered my eyes with one hand and let loose an ear piercing shriek.

From what I could hear, and see a little of, Alec and Magnus sat up. I could feel Alec moving around the room, quickly getting dressed. Finally he said he was decent. I removed my hand.

"Um…wow. Honestly, I didn't expect ya'll to make up and make-out so quickly. Or was last night just break up sex?" I gazed from one boy to the other.

And I had to admit they suited each other. Alec was pale and serious. Magnus was bright and outgoing. Purple aura and blue aura. The seemed to fit together.

"I have no idea what that was," Alec stated. His eyes were wide as he gazed at Magnus. And Magnus simply looked regretful.

"Well…since you're here already you might as well stay. You did summon the other Shadowhunters?" I raised my eyebrows at them. "Or were you too busy?"

"They should be here any minute now," Alec said.

"Good." And I left the room to get dressed.

Wearing jeans, a puffy sleeved white and gold splattered shirt, and sandals I felt ready to face the world.

Walking out of my room I was met by the sound of arguing.

"_You_ kissed _me_!" Magnus cried angrily.

"Yeah, well _you_ invited me back to your place!" Alec retorted.

"_I _happened to be quite drunk," Magnus snapped.

"Well maybe _we_ should just pretend _this_ never happened!" Alec yelled.

"Agreed!" Magnus yelled back.

"Fine." Alec stomped toward the door. "I'll see you later, Gabrielle." He opened it then slammed it shut.

Magnus slumped into the nearest chair. "That went well," Magnus sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

I sat down beside him. "It could have been worse."

"How could it have possibly been worse?" His cat's eyes were filled with sorrow.

I shook my head. "I got nothing. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. Break ups are hard. You know…I honestly thought Alec was the one. I believed he loved me. And I loved him. I still love him. he was my everything. And now…"

I sighed. Magnus looked super depressed, but I knew the Shadowhunters were due any minute now.

And it was then that the doorbell rang.


End file.
